First Day of Our Lives
by Kirsten Danger
Summary: In this multi-chaptered Jily fanfic, we'll see the ups and downs on the wild rollercoaster that is Lily and James's relationships. But nothing starts out perfect. (Shows both Lily's and James's perspective)


"This is the first day of my life. Swear I was blind before I met you." - 'First Day of My Life' Bright Eyes

* * *

My name is James Potter. Yes, _the_ James Potter. The best chaser in Hogwarts, hottest bloke around, and the Head Boy this year. Some of you may know my counterpart; Lily Evans. You know, tall, ginger, firey attitude. Yeah, her. Well this story starts with her. My mates Sirius, Remus, and Peter are all laughing at me for doing this, but I feel like it needs to be shared with someone. Perhaps my son will read this back to Lily and I (obviously we're going to get married) and you know what, I won't regret doing this. Nope, not one bit. So with that being said, let us travel back to my first time at 9 3/4...

James stood with his parents at Kings Cross train station. It was his first time in a muggle area that seemed really threatening. They stood right at the brick wall, where others stared at them. Of course he has always heard about the famous tellings of witches and wizards walking through walls, he's even seen his parents do as such. But trying things out for the first time was always nerve racking. He looked up to his father, Charles. He looked just like James, so others have said. James came up to his father's mid stomach. While that makes him sound like he's rather short, it isn't in reality. His father is 6 foot six inches, so he's actually quite the giant. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small redhead with who he assumed were her parents. She looked confused as she came upon the wall herself. Something kicked inside James and he dashed over to her.

"Hi, I'm James." He said rather loudly. His mother, Allison, stood there and smiled at him and whispered something into Charles's ear that made them both chuckle.

"I'm Lily." She said. She looked to be dazed and probably wasn't paying attention to anything. "Um, do you know how to..." She didn't know how to continue her sentence and she pointed to the wall. She wore denim jeans and a yellow flowery top and her hair fell over her shoulders. Her eyes looked confused and puppy like and James smiled.

"I can show you." James said in reply with a cocky grin on his face.

"Can you really?" Charles said in surprise, "a few moments ago you said you couldn't do it-"

"Dad!" James said embarrassed.

Lily's mom had come up behind her and rested her hands on her shoulders, revealing a brunette behind her that looked too skinny, but somehow relatable to Lily. She wore an unimpressed frown and seemed to be having the _worst_ time of her life.

"James, Charles and I will gladly show you four."

"Three." The brunette chipped in. "You'll be showing the _three_ of them because I'm not going." She crossed her arms and pouted her lower lip. Lily rolled her eyes and started to walk forward.

"I think I'm ready..." She said.

"Shall we, dears?" Allison said. Charles ran straight into the wall first and disappeared into the other side. Lily's entire family played an expression of awe over all of their faces. "Come on, love." Allison said sweetly to James. Allison had green-blue eyes and shoulder length brown hair. She looked older compared to Lily's parents who were only in their late 30's. She and James then ran through the wall together. They then got out of the way as they waited for Lily and her family to run through the wall as well.

They all had a smile plastered to all of their faces, almost as if they had an adrenaline rush. James continued to stare at Lily, but she was looked else where. They both said their goodbye's to their families and they then boarded on the train, waving out to their parents.

* * *

Adorable, right? That's exactly what we were; adorable. _Are_, sorry. Long story short, she didn't even know it was me who helped her go through the wall. She just remembers "some bloke and his parents". I can't exactly blame her though. Since she was a muggleborn, everything probably seemed hectic to her. So I let it slide. She didn't actually, _formally_, introduce herself until we were sorted into our houses; which is Gryffindor.

For the next six years, Lily hated me. She hung out with the Slimeball Severus. She protected the git like he was her bloody boyfriend! Though things changed later when he called her a mudblood (which is a no-no in today's society) and needless to say, she hasn't forgiven him since. He tries to talk to her, but thankfully, she ignores him. Okay, so that's enough knowledge, right? You're probably just skimming this part and you're just wanting to get to the ooy-gooey stuff already. Sadly, that's a story for another chapter.

Till then my little love nuggets.


End file.
